


Promises to Keep

by Lips_of_spike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy and Faith are dating, Cute couple moments, Drabble (kinda), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I honestly don't know where I'm going with this fic at all, Scoobies are on holiday in Rome, background Tillow, some straight relationship moments but mostly gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lips_of_spike/pseuds/Lips_of_spike
Summary: All the scoobies are on holiday in Rome and Giles has dragged everyone to a museum, but Faith and Buffy have other ideas...(no it's not sex)(yet)
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Xander Harris, Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Promises to Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is my first fic ever and I'm probably gonna write more chapters. I might change perspectives and write about different relationships (Willow and Tara, Xander and Cordelia ect.) or just stick to Buffy and Faith I really have no idea. I did my best to incorperate what i think the dynamic between everyone would be if they went on a chaotic family holiday. Please feel free to leave constructive critisism in the comments cause I really don't know what I'm doing tbh. Anyway hope you enjoy some wholesome scooby fluff cause that's basically all it is right now.
> 
> (Also if anyone wants to beta read the next chapter just ask in the comments cause I'm currently beta reading for myself and idk how to puncuate sooo if there's a ton of mistakes that's why)

“God this is boring,” said Faith as she dragged herself towards another antique vase.

“Yeah,” said Buffy “but Giles wanted to come here and he is kinda paying for the trip”

“I know, I know it’s just…” Faith sighed “ugh where are some vamps when you need ‘em?”

“Hey, it’s not that bad! Look at this giant ummm.. urn thingy” Buffy gestured towards one of the larger pots “it says it held the ashes of General Lucius Plancus who was leader of a Roman battalion that was based here in…” her voice trailed off as Faith raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously “Ok fine, I’m not exactly having a big funfest over here, but what are we supposed to do?”

“I dunno, but I think Xander’s got the right idea,” said Faith as she pointed to the corner where Xander was asleep on the floor. Buffy stifled a giggle before noticing that a security guard was glancing over in his direction.

“We should probably wake him up before he gets yelled at” said Buffy

“Aww c’mon! It’ll be funny, just watch. And if Xander gets yelled at, maybe Giles won’t _let_ us go to any more museums…” Her offer sounded tempting, and it didn’t help that Faith looked _really_ hot with that mischievous little half smile and glint in her eye that she always got before she did something particularly devious. But Buffy knew that Xander getting in trouble would result in another very British lecture from Giles about ‘proper museum etiquette’ which she had already gotten enough of for a lifetime after the incident at the Colusseum.

“Do you really want another lecture?” said Buffy “you remember what happened last time right?”

Faith looked at her indignantly “first of all that guy really had it coming, I mean did you see the way he was looking at-”

“I know,” Buffy cut her off, gently placing a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder “I’m just saying that maybe Giles wouldn’t want us to get in anymore more trouble…”

“Yeah, I guess” Faith reluctantly slumped her shoulders and leaned in towards Buffy, before immediately springing up again and running towards Xander “I get to wake him up though!”

Now _this_ would be funny. Buffy leant against a wall to watch as Faith tiptoed over to Xander, crouched down by his head and gently sang in his ear.

“Xaaaander”

He didn’t move.

“Xaaaander”

Nothing.

She leant in even closer, so that her lips were practically touching his ear and shouted at the top of her lungs, “XANDER!”

That woke him up alright. Xander leapt three feet into the air with a shriek of “Freddy Krueger! He’s coming for me!” and attempted to hide behind Faith, before realising he was being watched and abruptly assuming a fighting stance that looked closer to ballet than an actual attempt at self defense. Buffy and Faith both burst out laughing. Faith was right, it was totally worth it.

“Freddy Krueger?!” Faith spluttered through fits of giggles.

Xander shot her an indignant look. “That’s a scary movie okay!” he said “besides, this one time Buffy was in hospital and I swear the demon there was-“

“Yeah, yeah I’m sure you were gonna really give ‘em a run for their money by using me as a human shield”

“That was an effective battle tactic! Besides, I would’ve fought the demons myself” Xander shuffled his feet and tried to stand up taller, but any attempt to regain his dignity was undercut by the fact that his hair was flattened on one side from sleeping on the floor, and Buffy was pretty sure there was some drool on his shirt.

“Oh yeah?” said Faith “I’m sure all demons cower in fear of _Xander the Almighty_ , he who squeals at loud noises and is afraid of 80s horror movies,” This sent Buffy and Faith both into another uncontrollable fit of laughter, so loud that Cordelia glanced up from the bench where she’d been filing her nails and rolled her eyes at Xander.

“God you’re embarrassing,” She said in mock distain.

“Hey, I’m not the one who chose to date me,” said Xander. Cordelia smiled and wrapped and arm around his waist, gently coming his hair back with her other hand.

“Worst decision of my life,” she said. Xander grinned and kissed her on the forehead. Faith mimed throwing up behind Xander’s back and Buffy smiled and laced her fingers through Faith’s. Ever since they'd started dating (which had technically only been a few months, but it felt like a year at least) Buffy had felt different. It wasn’t like being with Angel, where everything was intense and fast, and they never knew if they were going to live or die. Sure, their lives were still dangerous, but Faith had a way of making Buffy feel relaxed, like they were always gonna be okay somehow (even if it meant charging down a manhole into a vamp nest with no weapons, plans, or backup). Faith just made everything big seem little and easy. Well, Buffy had never dated a girl before so some things were more complicated, and sorting out her feelings in the first place wasn’t exactly a walk in the park, but now she somehow felt more normal than she ever had before. She was so comfortable with Faith, like they could talk about anything all night long, or just sit in silence and she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world . Because Faith understood. She knew what it was like to be the slayer. To feel so alone, like there was no one else that could possibly understand what it feels like to have the weight of the world on your shoulders.

“Hey B, you good?” Faith waved a hand in front of Buffy’s face, snapping her out of her stupor.

“Yeah totally, sorry,” said Buffy “just thinking”

“well if it’s about getting out of here, then don’t stress” said Faith “I spoke to a security guard who said there’s a _gorgeous_ Roman garden out back”

“But it’s closed, isn’t it?” she asked.

“Exactly.” Faith winked and gestured towards the door. Buffy looked around. Xander and Cordelia were already in the next room. Giles was studying a statue carefully in the corner, and Willow and Tara were hunched over some ancient scroll whispering about spells and laughing. No one would notice if they just…

“Let’s go,” said Buffy, and Faith grabbed her hand as they snuck out the back door.


End file.
